Viaje de dos
by MaryanSw
Summary: Un mundo alternativo donde algunos personajes tienen poderes y otros no. Ochako emprenderá un viaje por sus padres, Katsuki irás tras ella. ¿Lograrán lo que desean? "Los héroes son cosa del pasado". Pensamientos de Ochako.


Viaje de dos

En la aldea Rui, en las montañas de la Prefectura de Nara, viven Katsuki Bakugo y Ochako Uraraka. Es una época civilizada, pero por ciertas razones del pasado la familia Bakugo se asentó en dicha aldea antes del nacimiento de Katsuki. La familia Uraraka llegó a la aldea cuando Ochako tenía solo dos años y solo se sabe que huyeron de su aldea anterior. Katsuki y Ochako se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Él siempre le dice mochi-chan porque piensa que su cara es redonda y rosada como un mochi de fresa. Ella aprendió a decirle onii-chan.

Él siempre la defendía de los niños que la trataban mal por ser una "extranjera", sin embargo, los adultos habían recibido a su familia sin hacer preguntas y ella les estaba eternamente agradecida. Ahora Ochako era una adulta, tenía dieciocho años, pero sus padres no estaban más. Cuando tenía catorce años los vio partir a su antigua aldea, solo le dejaron un dije con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas para que los recordara y le dijeron: "Volveremos", pero nunca lo hicieron. En la aldea los daban por muertos.

Por ello, los padres de Katsuki adoptaron a Ochako como una hija más, hasta el punto que ella comenzó a ver a Katsuki como su hermano mayor. Él es el único cazador de la aldea que se atreve a ir a la ciudad por provisiones, es el chico más fuerte que conoce, y es el único con el que comparte el secreto de sus poderes. Katsuki es su hermano y a la vez su amor secreto.

Ella comparte casi todo con Katsuki, aunque él no sabe que cuando Ochako lo ve una llama dentro de ella se enciende. Katsuki es un hombre rudo, usa un piercing circular en el lado derecho de su labio inferior, un tatuaje de dragón negro que cubre su espalda y parte de sus brazos y porta muchas armas que consigue en la ciudad con el objeto de cazar animales en las montañas donde se ubica la aldea. Para él, Ochako es solo su hermanita, o eso cree ella.

Un día, Ochako decidió ir en busca de sus padres, pero quería la aprobación de Katsuki. Decidió sobornarlo con su jugo favorito. Lo encontró en su habitación y nerviosa le dijo:

-Katsuki onii-chan, podemos hablar. Ten un juego de melón fresco.

\- ¿Qué quieres Mochi-chan? Estoy ocupado afilando mis cuchillos para la caza de hoy- dijo mientras tomaba el jugo.

\- Te he dicho que no me digas así. Iré a buscar a mis padres- Ochako sabía que debía ser concisa.

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé? Estás demente. ¿Quieres que te mate cierto? - Katsuki empezó a crear fuego con sus manos. Quería intimidarla, pero ya no la asustaba.

-Solo vine a decírtelo. Partiré pronto. No importa que no vayas conmigo. Estaré bien sola- dijo eso y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Katsuki sabe que Ochako no se retractará de su decisión, pues es demasiado terca. También sabe que, aunque esté molesta con él, dejará la puerta de su habitación abierta por la noche. Ella tiene pesadillas frecuentes, él sabe que estas tienen que ver con el motivo por el cual su familia escapó de su aldea natal, pero ella se niega a contarle.

Esa noche, Ochako tiene pesadillas de nuevo, cuando se despierta ve que Katsuki está allí con ella. Se acurruca de espaldas a él y siente como se acuesta a su lado y la abraza atrayéndola contra su pecho mientras canta en voz baja y dulce la canción del alfabeto. Esa canción de la escuela se convirtió, desde niños, en un refugio para olvidar las pesadillas. A Ochako le encantaba esa canción y Katsuki al enterarse de sus pesadillas le dijo que pensara en algo que le gustara luego de tenerlas, ella pensó en esa canción y él dijo que si la cantaba muchas veces e imaginara a las letras bailando olvidaría sus malos sueños. Ahora es una costumbre para ambos el cantar esa canción tan infantil, pero solo lo hacen al estar solos, en la aldea no les permitían a los adultos ser tan débiles.

.

.

Ochako despertó nuevamente y vio a Katsuki dormido. Siempre duermen juntos a escondidas de sus padres. Sus habitaciones, que se encuentran en el piso superior de la cabaña se comunican a través de una puerta interna, pero ellos prefieren utilizar las puertas del pasillo para que sus padres no sospechen nada. No es que hagan nada malo, pero en la aldea todos se escandalizan con cualquier cosa por lo que ellos prefieren evitar malos comentarios. De igual forma ocultan sus poderes. Los padres de Katsuki son humanos sin poder, pero él heredó su "Explosión" de su abuelo materno. Los padres de Ochako alguna vez fueron héroes, pero ocultaron sus poderes y los de ella para sobrevivir. En esa Era, tener un poder se consideraba un pecado, en las ciudades se rumoreaba la existencia de tropas de humanos con poderes al servicio del Gobierno que mataban y torturaban a las personas bajo el lema de que todos los hombres deben ser iguales. Los héroes eran cosa del pasado.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Ochako tomó un pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias y salió de la aldea cubierta por la oscuridad utilizando su poder "Gravedad Cero" y dejando a Katsuki profundamente dormido en su habitación.

-Lo siento, onii-chan.

.

.

Katsuki despertó y al no encontrar a Ochako corrió a su habitación, dejó una nota a sus padres para que no lo buscarán, preparó un bolso con cosas necesarias y partió en busca de su "hermanita", sabía lo que Ochako había hecho. Lo había drogado con el jugo. Esa maldita mocosa había aprendido bien a realizar drogas para dormir bestias, pero él era indomable.

Gracias a su entrenamiento como cazador pudo seguir el rastro de la chica, había llegado hasta la estación de trenes más cercana por si sola en tan solo un día. Debía darle crédito, dicha estación quedaba a ocho kilómetros de la aldea y solo había una pequeña tienda de víveres en todo el camino. Aun así, aunque ella conocía las montañas y sabía desenvolverse en ellas, él no podía dejarla sola en la ciudad, cada segundo allí era peligroso para cualquier persona, pero más para una chica con poder que nunca había salido de la aldea.

Cuando Katsuki llegó a la estación Ochako estaba subiendo a un tren hacia Osaka. Él no sabía porque iba hacia allá ni como había obtenido dinero para viajar en tren, pero compró un boleto y subió al mismo vagón que ella. La vigilaría de lejos, en cualquier momento empezaría a temblar o se dormiría y tendría una pesadilla. Él debía estar ahí para ella.

En el vagón se permitían vendedores ambulantes y personas que hacían actos de magia para que los pasajeros no se aburrieran en un viaje tan largo. Esta vez la atracción era un payaso que hacia malabares con pelotas pequeñas en sus manos. Katsuki notó algo raro cuando el payaso pasó al lado de Ochako, la chica empezó a cerrar los ojos y el payaso sonrió macabramente. Katsuki solo pudo pensar en los traficantes de personas en la ciudad (otra razón más para vivir en aldeas).

Katsuki tomó su bolso, se levantó del asiento y se dispuso a ir a su lado, pero un guardia lo detuvo.

\- Oye chico del piercing, quédate en tu asiento- lo miraba intensamente.

\- Me sentaré en aquel asiento vacío-señalando el puesto junto a Ochako- ¿no hay problema, cierto? - el guardia sabía que eso no infringía ninguna norma y se encogió de hombros.

Katsuki sabía que ese guardia era un ciudadano más obligado a trabajar para el gobierno por un mísero pago, pero su prioridad era Ochako, no tenía tiempo para ayudar a nadie más. La chica ya se había puesto de pie e iba tras el payaso, Katsuki corrió tras ella gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Ochako! ¡Ochako! ¿A dónde vas mocosa? - pero ella no contestaba. Solo seguía al payaso y cada vez estaban más cerca de la puerta que daba con el siguiente vagón. Él no podía pasar esa puerta porque necesitaba una tarjeta especial e infringiría las reglas del tren si pasaba sin ella y no quería ir a la cárcel, pero ella podría pasar con la tarjeta del payaso. Katsuki corrió más rápido. Malditos pasajeros que dejaban su equipaje en el pasillo, los mataría a todos.

Katsuki alcanzó a Ochako, la tomó del brazo y la volteó hacia él, su mirada estaba pérdida, la habían drogado, el payaso era traficante. Estúpidas drogas que estaban por doquier. Katsuki no pudo hacer nada más que besar a Ochako mientras el tren empezaba a sacudirse violentamente.

.

.

Ochako vio un payaso acercándose a ella en el tren, sintió polvo cayendo sobre sí cuando este pasó a su lado y empezó a ver colores distorsionados y escuchó una voz en su mente que le decía "sígueme". No sabía por qué, pero ahora seguía al payaso, ella no quería. Al menos aún conservaba su bolso. ¿Dónde estaba Katsuki cuando más lo necesitaba? Creyó oírlo gritando su nombre, pero seguro era su imaginación distorsionada por lo que sea que el payaso le hizo. Aun así, la voz de Katsuki había ayudado a despejar un poco su mente ya que luego pudo sentir su grande y cálida mano tomando su brazo, y pudo ver su rostro cuando la volteó hacia él. ¿Qué hacía Katsuki allí? Seguro seguía delirando. Pero lo que despejó su mente fue el beso. Katsuki, su hermano mayor, la había besado. Estaba tan feliz que podría dejarse drogar mil veces solo por sentir sus rudos labios contra los suyos, su piercing frío enviando pequeñas ondas de placer hacia su cuerpo por el contacto con su lengua, solo quería seguir así. Katsuki rompió el beso al tiempo que el tren comenzaba a sacudirse con furia y las luces se apagaban.

-Señores pasajeros hemos colisionado con otro tren. Por favor conserven la calma y manténganse en sus asientos- la voz del conductor solo hizo que los pasajeros entraran en pánico.

\- ¡Ochako reacciona! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! - Katsuki le gritó y ella solo pudo asentir. Las sacudidas del tren se detuvieron, por las ventanas podían ver que estaban en lo alto de una montaña. El tren comenzó a voltearse. La cara de horror de Ochako hizo que él la tomara por la cintura, la subiera sobre su hombro mientras rompía una ventana y saltaba por ella en dirección contraria a la que estaba cayendo el tren. Cubrió con su cuerpo a Ochako mientras caían, sus padres lo matarían si le pasaba algo, se habían encariñado mucho con ella. Cayeron velozmente y aterrizaron cerca de un río luego de rodar cuesta abajo.

Ochako se aferraba al cuerpo de Katsuki, no podía gritar, estaba paralizada, lagrimas recorrían su rostro, había sido una ilusa pensando en que ella sola podría encontrar a sus padres. Si Katsuki no hubiera llegado, el payaso traficante se la habría llevado, no quería ni imaginar lo que harían con ella. Solo quería llorar.

-Hey, Ochako- Katsuki acariciaba su cabello, ella sangraba por una herida en su cabeza, pero no parecía importarle- oye, lo que sucedió no es tu culpa, solo nos encontrábamos en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. Estas cosas siempre pasan en la ciudad, es un lugar lleno de problemas y corrupción.

Ochako lloraba, no lo escuchaba, él debía hacer algo. Solo se le ocurrió seguir acariciando su cabello y cantar su canción favorita en inglés: a-b-c-d-e-f-g…

Continuará…


End file.
